


The Annex

by hamelott



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Jake-centric, Mentioned Abuse, nothing graphic, one-sided jassandra, only for a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: He discovers it by accident, but it turns out to be so much more.





	

He stumbles across it by accident. It’s a small place, but it’s got a picture of the painting ‘The Crown of King Arthur’ so it catches his attention. Above the door there’s a sign in a golden, chipping font that says, ‘The Annex.’

He walks in, and a tiny bell rings overhead. There’s an older guy standing at the counter, watching Jacob with curious eyes. There are book shelves everywhere, and a large table is seated in the middle of them, piled with more books. A spiraling staircase leads to a second floor, and Jacob’s sure there’s more books up there too.

“Excuse me,” the man at the counter says. He sounds a bit annoyed which is kind of funny considering the place is empty, and Jacob’s probably the first person in that library in weeks. “Can I help you?”

“Um, I was just lookin’,” Jacob says. If his southern accent surprises the man, he doesn’t show it. Jacob’s surprised though. He knows it’s weird to find a country hick in New York. “I’m sorry, is it closed or somethin’? There wasn’t a sign.”

The man seems confused. “N-no, we’re not closed. We just rarely get teenagers. Or, well, people in general.”

Jacob shrugs. “I’m a different sort. Mind if I look around?”

The man surveys him for a few seconds until he gestures to the room as a whole. “Be my guest.”

Jacob grins. “Thanks.”

 

He returns the next day, and the next, and the next until one day, the man – Jenkins is his name – offers him a library card. 

“There’s no point in coming back every day and not taking a book or two with you,” Jenkins says in explanation. “We are a library after all. If you want a card, you only have to ask.”

Jacob is startled by the offer and glances down at the book in front of him. It’s about ancient Minoan art, and he’d be ecstatic to be able to take it home and take notes on it. He glances back up at Jenkins. “You sure? You’re not afraid I won’t come back?”

Jenkins gives him a smile, but Jacob can read the pity that surrounds it. He’s always been good at reading people. Jenkins shakes his head. “I trust you, Mr. Stone. Now, come here and fill one of these things out.”

 

Jacob’s visits continue until one day it’s not just Jenkins in The Annex. There’s another boy, maybe a year or two older than Jacob, and he’s got dark, messy hair and books surround him at the table.

“Ah, Mr. Stone,” Jenkins says, pulling Jacob’s attention away from the boy. “Did you enjoy that book? I personally thought the author wrote very biasedly. Not something I enjoyed, but I know you like reading people’s opinions.”

Jacob nods, distracted as he walks over to Jenkins. He nods his head over his shoulder and whispers as quietly as humanly possible, “Who’s that?”

“Oh!” Jenkins exclaims. “Flynn, get over here.”

The boy looks up, and it’s as if he’s just noticing Jacob for the first time. Maybe he is. But, with an annoyed expression, he places a marker in his book and walks over. He’s a bit taller than Jacob, but he gives him a curious look. He glances at Jenkins. “Yeah?”

Jenkins smiles. “This is Jacob, the regular I told you about. Jacob, this is Flynn Carsen, my nephew. He’s visiting.”

“You say visiting, I say never going back,” Flynn replies bitterly though he gives Jacob a half-smile. “Nice to meet you. My uncle’s kind of obsessed with you, you being his only customer and all.”

Jacob shrugs slightly. “Um, hi. Nice to meet you too.” He turns back to Jenkins, and Flynn walks away. “I’m gonna look around a bit, is that okay?”

Jenkins nods and takes the book from Jacob. “We got a new book about Egyptian history. It’s upstairs if you’re interested.”

 

Flynn doesn’t leave, and Jacob adjusts to his presence. Flynn is erratic, spontaneous, and an absolute genius. He and Jacob become quick friends, discussing – and sometimes debating – over topics that interest them. 

One day, Flynn’s not alone. A blonde girl sits next to him at the table as Jacob wanders in. Flynn’s talking fast, and his hands fly through the air. The girl is watching him, a fond and amused expression on her face.

Flynn suddenly stops when he notices Jacob. He walks over to him quickly and drags him over to the girl. Jenkins is watching in bemusement. Flynn sits Jacob down next to the girl. “Jacob, this is Eve. Eve, this is my best friend, Jacob Stone.”

Jacob’s eyes widened. He knew he and Flynn were close, and he liked Flynn a lot, but he never thought Flynn would consider him a friend nevertheless a best one. His chest feels all warm, and it’s not hard to give Eve a big smile. “Hi, nice to meet ya.”

Eve smiles back, but Flynn disrupts anymore conversation as he jumps back into the long rant he had been in when Jacob had walked in. It is something about oil and the ocean, and it’s not hard for Jacob to catch up. He occasionally chimes in in places but leaves well enough alone because it’s obvious Flynn is trying to impress this girl. Though Jacob knows she’s already smitten; he can read people.

 

It doesn’t take long for Eve and Flynn to start up a relationship, and when they do Flynn’s at The Annex less and less. Jacob is trying not to feel sad or even jealous of Eve, but it’s hard. He hasn’t had a friend in a long while and being friends with Flynn had been nice.

But, he’s still got the books and Jenkins, and those are just as nice.

He’s sitting at the long table, skimming through a book that had looked interesting but turned out not to be when the bell over the door chimes. He glances up and is surprised to see a girl walk in. 

She’s probably his age, and she’s got red hair that curls over her shoulders. Her big blue eyes survey the library with awe and excitement. 

“Well, hello,” Jenkins says. Jacob looks back down at his book but continues to sneak glances at the girl as she wanders over to Jenkins behind his counter. 

She smiles sweetly. “Um, hi. Is this a library?”

Jenkins grins. “It is indeed. Are you looking for anything in particular?”

The girl shrugs. “I don’t know. I was thinking something mystical.”

“Well,” Jenkins says, “that boy over there would be happy to help you look around and find what you need. Wouldn’t you?”

Jacob looks around and sees both the girl and Jenkins staring at him expectantly. Inexplicably, the back of his neck heats up. “Um, yeah. Sure.”

The girl flashes him her sweet smile, and he feels his heart beat faster. Jacob gets up and gestures for her to follow him. He wanders around for a few minutes before finding the shelf he was looking for. Then he scans his eyes over the spines of the books. 

“I’m Cassandra, by the way,” the girl says. “Do you work here?”

Jacob shakes his head, his finger skimming over the spines as he bites his lip. “Um, no. I’m just here, well, a lot. I know where everything – ah ha!”

He pulls a book out and hands it to the girl. It’s a book on fairy tales, and her eyes alight as she flips through the book, the colorful pictures catching her attention as much as they did when Jacob first found it.

She grins at him. “Thanks. So, you come here a lot?”

Jacob nods but doesn’t go into further detail. “C’mon, you can go read it at the table, or you can ask Jenkins if you can check it out.”

In the end, Cassandra opts to read a bit at The Annex. She sits in one of the old, worn, comfortable chairs and settles in. Jacob goes back to his boring book. He’s oddly comforted by the presence of another person that isn’t Jenkins.

When the sun begins to set, both realize they have to get home. Jacob puts his book back where he found it while Cassandra checks hers out. As they’re walking out, Cassandra says, “By the way, I didn’t catch your name. What is it?”

Jacob feels his cheeks heat up. “Um, Jacob. Jacob Stone.”

Cassandra smiles. “It’s nice to meet you, Jacob Stone.”

 

Cassandra becomes a constant at The Annex. She doesn’t come by every day, like Jacob, but it’s odd if she doesn’t at least come by four times a week. She and Jacob are becoming closer and closer, and Jacob’s developing what can only be described as a crush.

He blushes when she’s nearby, takes her hand whenever he can, and sometimes it feels like she might feel the same, but he’s too scared to actually say anything.

Flynn and Eve are going through a rough patch in their relationship, so Flynn’s around more and more. Jacob one day breeches him on the subject of Cassandra.

Flynn shrugs at him. “You’re coming to the wrong person, bud. Love sucks. Don’t ever walk into her crushing clutch.”

Jacob frowns. “I know, but I really think I like her. I think she might like me too, Flynn. Should I just go for it?”

Flynn observes Jacob for a minute or two before saying, “I don’t know, Jake. I mean, if you really like the girl then what’s the harm, right?”

 

One day, Jacob kisses her. 

Her reaction is not what he expected but really, it's his fault. 

She squeaks in surprise and instantly jumps back. Jacob can feel his face burning and his heart plummeting. Cassandra’s eyes are wide, her mouth is open, and her face is as red as a tomato. She automatically leaves The Annex.

She doesn’t come back the next day but neither does Jacob. 

Flynn was right. Love sucks.

 

It doesn’t take long for Jacob to come back. The Annex is like home to him. Being gone for just two days makes him sick to his stomach. 

He’s mildly surprised to find Flynn and Eve making out on a couch on the second floor. His face is red, but he clears his throat and can’t hold back a smile when the two leap away from each other, guilty faces in place.

“Congrats,” Jacob says to Flynn and can’t resist winking at him which only makes Flynn blush harder than he already is.

Eve rolls her eyes at Jacob. “Shut up, Stone. Go read a book or something.”

She sounds mean, but Jacob knows she’s only kidding. He salutes her and returns to the first floor. He raises his eyebrows at Jenkins who laughs loudly.

 

Cassandra eventually comes back, but when she does, she’s not alone. An Asian boy follows her in, looking around the place in mild interest.

It’s only Jacob in The Annex that day – Jenkins is in back so it’s like he’s not there, and Flynn is off on a date with Eve – and he smiles slightly as Cassandra walks in.

Cassandra’s ears go a bit pink, but she smiles back in greeting. “Good morning, Jacob. Is Jenkins around?”

“In back,” Jacob says. “Who’s your friend?”

“Ezekiel Jones, mate,” the boy says, walking over and holding out a hand. Jacob shakes the hand but is mildly surprised to find out the boy has an Australian accent. “Nice place. You own it?”

“Um, no,” Jacob says, shaking his head. “Just a regular. You guys lookin’ for anything in particular?”

“Nope.” Cassandra shrugs, another smile pulling at her lips. She glances at the book that’s lying open on the table. “What are you reading? Anything interesting?”

Jacob’s glad Cassandra is so easily forgetting what had happened. He had missed her, even as just a friend. He shakes his head. “Naw, not really.” 

 

Cassandra’s visits become regular again, and Ezekiel is with her every time. He’s more interested in the murder mystery novels and the old detective reports Jenkins had gotten from someone but wouldn’t tell who.

Cassandra and Ezekiel get closer and closer every day. Jacob knows Cassandra isn’t doing it to hurt him and knows that she genuinely feels something for Ezekiel. He’s happy for her, he really is. But it still hurts sometimes. He’s getting over it.

 

The first day he walks in with a bruise on his face, it’s a day that everyone just happens to be there.

It’s not like it’s not the first time he’s walked in with a bruise somewhere on his body. Not even close. But it is the first time he’s ever had one he can’t cover up with an article of clothing.

Flynn is instantly in front of him, grabbing Jacob’s face in his hands. Jacob winces, but Flynn’s eyes are stern. “What happened?”

Jacob pushes him away, frowning. “Nothin’. Ran into a door.”

“Didn’t know doors punched back when you run into them,” Eve deadpans. Jenkins is already searching for something behind his counter.

Cassandra is suddenly at Flynn’s side, looking worried. “Jacob, what in the world happened? Are you okay?”

Jacob waves off her concern and walks over to the table. He takes a seat and scowls when Jenkins walks over with a first-aid kit in hand. He looks back at Jacob sternly, so Jacob doesn’t protest – outwardly – as Jenkins sets to tending to his swollen eye.

After Jenkins is done and is walking down the street – going to the corner store to buy Jacob an icepack – the others immediately gang up on Jacob.

“Was it those jerks at your school?” Flynn demands. He’s pacing, and his arms are crossed across his chest. He looks madder than Jacob has ever seen him.

“Does it hurt?” Cassandra asks quietly, watching him intently. 

“Seriously, Stone, what happened?” Eve asks, trying to sound soft. She merely sounds sincere and as enraged as Flynn – maybe even more so.

“Dude, it looks really cool if that consoles you,” Ezekiel says, grinning.

Oddly enough, that’s what makes Jacob snap. “It’s not cool. Being punched in the face by your dad is not cool, Jones.”

The room freezes and even the books seem to be holding their breath. Jacob sighs and leans back heavily into his chair. 

Flynn’s the one to break the silence. “I’ll kill him.” He storms out of The Annex, his hands clenched into fists.

“I’ll get him,” Eve says. Jacob isn’t sure he can trust her that much considering she sounds just as mad, but she’s already out of the building before he can express his concerns.

A brief silence falls until Ezekiel’s guilty voice whispers, “I’m sorry, Jacob. I didn’t know, mate.”

Jacob shrugs. “No problem. Sorry I snapped.”

“No need for apologies,” Ezekiel says. He gives Jacob a twitch of the lip that Jacob takes as a guilty grin. 

Oddly enough, that’s what blooms Ezekiel and Jacob’s real friendship.

 

After that, everyone seems wary around Jacob and definitely overprotective. But the Earth continues to spin on its axis and learning that Jacob has an alcoholic, abusive father – surprisingly – does not make it end.

It’s forgotten by the end of the month when Cassandra and Ezekiel have news.

“We’re going to start a relationship,” Cassandra says, her fingers entwined with Ezekiel’s. He’s grinning a one-hundred watt smile and looks happier than any of them have actually ever seen him.

“That’s great,” Eve says on Jacob’s left. She’s tense, and Jacob’s not surprised. She and Flynn are going through another ‘we’re-broken-up-even-when-we-don’t-want-to-be’ phase. Jacob’s sure it’ll end in the next day or two, and they’ll be back together again (he’s right).

“We’re all happy for you guys,” Flynn says on Jacob’s right. Jacob can see his best friend glance at Eve, but Eve doesn’t glance back. Jacob rolls his eyes but says to the new couple, 

“As long as I don’t catch you makin’ out on the couch upstairs, we’re cool.” And he means it too. It took him a while, but he’s over Cassandra. Now she’s one of his best friends, and he honestly wouldn’t want it any other way.

Later on that day, he pulls Ezekiel to the side behind a bookshelf. “Seriously, Zeke, break her heart, and I break you, got it?”

Ezekiel grins and play-punches Jacob on the arm but quickly realizes Jacob isn’t kidding, and he sobers. “You got it, Jake. I’m not gonna break her heart, mate. I think I might actually be in love with her.”

Jacob grins. “I know. Just wanted to put it out there.”

 

Things in The Annex get lonely again. Cassandra and Ezekiel are off on dates, Flynn and Eve are off on dates, and the two couples are off on dates together. They occasionally try to get him to go with them, but he knows well enough he’d just be a third wheel and politely declines.

But he’s still got his books and Jenkins. He’s scared about the latter though. Time is forging on, and Jenkins hadn’t been young when Jacob met him. He’s getting older and more forgetful. Jacob feels panic deep inside of him when he knows it takes Jenkins a second or two to remember who he is.

 

Jacob’s in The Annex alone again when Cassandra walks in. Tears are streaming down her face, and Jacob immediately wraps her into a hug without question.

They’re on the floor for hours until Cassandra finally pulls back. She’s not done crying, but she’s ready to start explaining. “We went to the hospital today.”

Jacob knows Cassandra’s been feeling off. Like way off, and that she had finally fessed up to her parents about it. He feels worry settle deep in his stomach.

Cassandra hiccups and rubs uselessly at the tears that stream down her face. “I have a tumor. In my brain. They say it’s because I have synesthesia. I’m going back in for testing next week.”

Jacob feels his throat clog up. He knows what synesthesia is, and it makes sense too. Cassandra’s always described having something like a funhouse in her head; everything is too overwhelming. She’s always been ridiculously good at math and science, but Jacob suddenly wishes she was as dumb as a doorknob if it could make this just go away.

He doesn’t know what to say. Tears well in his eyes, and he brings her back closer again. 

They sit there until Jenkins comes back from lunch.

 

Eventually the panic goes away. They come to learn Cassandra still has a long life to come; it’s just chopped off a bit short at the end. They’re all still scared, but they learn to cope with it.

 

One day Jenkins isn’t at the front counter, but The Annex is unlocked and the sign on the door says it’s open.

Jacob walks in cautiously, feeling fear bubble up inside of him. He calls out, “Jenkins? You here?”

A long groan is his answer, and he races into the backroom.

Jenkins is on the ground, a hand clutching at his chest. He’s ramrod straight and sheer panic is the only emotion Jacob can see in his eyes. 

Jacob races over to him and quickly, inwardly screams at himself to think. It doesn’t take him long to realize what has happened, and he’s racing back to the front counter, picking up the landline and dialing 911.

The lady says paramedics will be coming shortly, and Jacob tells her he’s going to hang up. After he does so, he rushes back into the room and kneels next to Jenkins. He takes Jenkins’s hand and squeezes tightly.

Jenkins doesn’t squeeze back, and tears start to stream down Jacob’s face.

 

Jenkins lives, but he’s not fine. He had a heart attack, and if Jacob hadn’t gotten there as early as he did, Jenkins would not be alive still. The doctors are worried he won’t be able to live on his own anymore.

Jacob visits Jenkins every day, but more often than not, Jenkins is sleeping. Jacob brings books in from The Annex. It’s hard to get through even just a page without his voice cracking with emotion.

It doesn’t take long for the nurses to know him by name.

 

Flynn is the one to break the news to Jacob.

“Jake,” Flynn sighs, and he looks as if he’s regretting being the one telling him this, “Jenkins can’t stay here anymore. He’s gotta go to Oregon, where my mom is. She’s going to watch over him.”

Jacob feels his heart plummet. He feels lost, and it takes him a few minutes to find his voice again. “W-what?”

Flynn’s face is pained. “He’s not safe here. It’s not safe for him to be living on his own.”

“He d-doesn’t live on his own, you live with him.” Jacob knows he’s close to blubbering, and he can’t help the tears that burn at his eyes.

Flynn sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “I’m not enough, Jake. You know that. He’s gotta go back to Oregon. He’ll be safe there. Trust me.”

Jacob hiccups and wraps his arms around his stomach. He feels ill. “What about T-The Annex?”

Flynn sighs and bows his head. He can’t meet Jacob’s eyes. “We gotta close up shop for a little while, but just until I get back.”

Jacob lifts his head, and it tilts to the side. Flynn grimaces as he realizes what he just said. Jacob’s voice quivers as he says, “You’re leaving too?”

Flynn nods reluctantly and pinches the bridge his nose. “I have to. I’m too young to live here on my own. I’m only a senior, but when I graduate, I’ll come back and go to college here. Start The Annex back up.”

Jacob’s face contorts, and the tears begin to stream down his face. He curls up on himself, trying to pretend it’s all a dream.

But Flynn’s arms around him aren’t fake. Flynn’s soft voice trying to cheer him up isn’t fake. And this nightmare is not fake. Jacob knows because he keeps pinching himself. 

 

Jacob visits Jenkins for the last time in the hospital. Jenkins is leaving the next day, and Jacob feels like hiding under his bed until Flynn comes back even though he hasn’t even left yet. But he owes it to Jenkins to say a last goodbye.

Jacob feels tears in his eyes when Jenkins immediately recognizes him. It’s been a while since that has happened. He smiles softly at Jacob, but Jacob knows he’s sad. He’s really good at reading people. 

“Well,” Jenkins says, “I guess this is goodbye for now.”

Jacob feels his face start to crumple and begins to talk before he starts to sob. “I want to say thank you. You’re my hero, Jenkins. You saved me from my toxic house, and you’re the best friend I’ve ever had. You introduced me to Flynn, and worlds beyond my imagination. You’re,” he took a deep, steadying breath, “you’re the father I never really had. And…thank you.”

Jenkins is staring at him thoughtfully. Eventually, he nods. “You’re welcome. And I want to thank you, Jacob. When you first walked into my Annex I thought you were some teenager looking to stick pages of books together with gum and maybe start a fire. But you are so much more than that. You are a smart, intelligent boy, who is much more than he thinks he is. You, Jacob, you are the son I never had. So, for that, I thank you.”

Jacob gives Jenkins a watery smile and leans over, hugging Jenkins. It is gentle physically, but hard with emotion. Jenkins hugs back in the exact same way.

 

For Jacob, life continues. Jenkins gave him a key to The Annex before he left, so he’s still able to spend his afternoons after school there with Eve, Cassandra, and Ezekiel. 

Of course, Flynn eventually comes back, but it’s still not the same without Jenkins, and Jacob’s practically running the place anyways because Flynn and Eve have missed each other, and Jacob knows of the ring Flynn brought back with him from Oregon. 

Jacob graduates from high school easily and impresses everyone when they find out he’s got an IQ of 190. They think it’s odd that he doesn’t go out and use his brains, but there’s nowhere he’d rather be than The Annex.

He’s the best man at Flynn’s wedding and Ezekiel’s. He walks Cassandra down the aisle because her parents refused to come. 

He never meets the right person for him. He tries – oh, he tries – but none of them are right. Jacob’s left alone. 

But he’s got his books, and that’s just as nice.

He grows old with The Annex. Flynn and Eve frequently stop by until they don’t anymore because they’re adventuring the world. Jacob gets postcards and letters every day. Cassandra and Ezekiel frequently stop by until they don’t anymore because they have a beautiful baby girl, and they move to the suburbs. They call Jacob every day, and their daughter calls him, ‘Uncle Jake.’

Jacob is content with his life. Sure, he knows he used to think things would go differently. Used to hope they would, but now he wouldn’t want it any different. 

 

Jacob looks up, surprised, as the bell over the door chimes. It’s getting late, the sun hanging low in the sky, but a young, teenage boy walks in. He’s got awe and excitement in his eyes, and Jacob grins. 

It’s no surprise when the boy later admits he stumbled across The Annex by accident.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first ever story on Ao3, but I have posted this one elsewhere before. So, if you recognize it, that might be because you read it on my tumblr (which is the same name as this account). I wanted this story to be the icebreaker of my new profile here! If this is your first time reading it (and I imagine it was), I really hope you enjoyed it! I wrote this quite a while ago (before season 2) so if things don't make the most sense, feel free to let me know or ask me any questions here or on my tumblr. Anyhow, I hope you have a great day and stay magical!


End file.
